MAYU
MAYU to Vocaloid generacji 3. Jest pierwszym Vocaloidem firmy Exit Tunes. Do sprzedaży weszła 5 grudnia 2012. Jej pluszowy królik nazywa się Usano Mimi, co oznacza "uszy królika". Maskotka pełni funkcję jej mikrofonu i torebki. MAYU jest yandere, a jej design jest inspirowany ubraniami w stylu gothic lolita. Na boxarcie wyraźnie podkreślony jest topór, który ma nawiązywać do tego, że MAYU jest yandere. Urodziny obchodzi 6 maja. Zilustrował ją Hidari. Jej dawczynią głosu jest profesjonalna piosenkarka Mayumi Morinaga. Do oprogramowania MAYU jest dołączony dwupłytowy album z jej piosenkami, skomponowanymi m.in. przez 164, CosMo, Dixie Flatline i Mothy'ego. Informacje o głosie Zauważa się, że przy niewielkiej lub zerowej edycji może ona wytwarzać śpiew emocjonalny; z tego powodu może być poprawnie używana przez nowych użytkowników VOCALOID. Na wyższych krańcach jej zasięgu i dalej ma bardziej nosowy ton. Można tego uniknąć, obniżając jej właściwość Clear we właściwościach VOCALOID. Zwiększenie tej właściwości sprawi natomiast, że tonacja nosowa będzie bardziej słyszalna nawet w zakresach, w których zwykle nie można jej usłyszeć. Według VOCALOIDNET ma jasny wokal o niepowtarzalnym, słodkim głosie. Reakcje Z powodu wczesnego ogłoszenia MAYU zaczęła zyskiwać popularność na kilka miesięcy przed wydaniem. W Japonii, dzięki wysiłkowi EXIT TUNES, poświęcono jej wiele uwagi. Piosenki MAYU pojawiły się w tygodniowym rankingu VOCALOID na siedem tygodni przed jej wydaniem. Do dnia premiery jej najpopularniejsza piosenka zyskała 330 000 wyświetleń na NicoNicoDouga i osiągnęła pierwsze miejsce w rankingu (ale tylko na tydzień). Do tego czasu miała sześć piosenek z 50 000-150 000 odsłon i siedem piosenek z 10 000-50 000 odsłon. Jednak pomimo jej intensywnej promocji wynik ten nie był spektakularny. Co więcej, niektóre z jej promocyjnych piosenek osiągnęły mniejszą liczbę wyświetleń, mimo że zostały stworzone przez znanych producentów. Producenci ci odnieśli w przeszłości znacznie większy sukces dzięki innym utworom z innymi Vocaloidami. Ponadto EXIT TUNES zwykle produkuje najbardziej udane spośród albumów, jakie kiedykolwiek wydano, zawierające Vocaloidy. W rezultacie popularne głosy takie jak Hatsune Miku, GUMI czy IA część swojego sukcesu zawdzięczają albumom EXIT TUNES. MAYU, będąca własnością EXIT TUNES, utrzymuje swoją obecność w albumach od czasu swojego zaistnienia. W konsekwencji była obecna w albumach, które dobrze się sprzedały wśród fanów VOCALOID, co z kolei przyczyniło się do sukcesu na poziomie jej samej. Nie oznacza to jednak, że piosenki używające jej głosu w tych albumach są tak popularne, jak te z innymi Vocaloidami. Częściej niż nie, piosenki te nie były tak popularne w porównaniu do dzieł artystów używających innych wokali zawartych w albumach. Rezultat był mieszany od czasu jej wydania i nie jest jasne, jak popularna jest ogólnie, a jej popularność zwykle plasuje ją w środkowej części ogólnej popularności VOCALOID. Demonstracja Demo MAYU SPECIAL 2CD Kilka miesięcy później, jednak nadal przed wydaniem, pojawiło się kilka piosenek ze specjalnego albumu "MAYU SPECIAL 2CD". Przed wydaniowe demonstracje Piosenki użytkowników przed jej wydaniem. Popularne piosenki Istnieje wiele popularnych utworów śpiewanych przez MAYU. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z najpopularniejszych. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Da Akkanbe *ELLIE *I just like you *I want to kick you *Jeaulousy and Blind Girl and the Devil *Kunoichi o Mayu Shinobu hōjō *Lavender Town Syndrome *Love logic *Of love? Do not reveal *Only For You *Perverted Girls *Pistol penetrate the moment it rains ft. GUMI *The Forest Ciekawostki *Pluszak MAYU, Usano Mimi, był przedstawiony na prima aprilis, jako parodia Character Vocal Series, czyli tzw. "Animaloid". Był także podpowiedzią o nadchodzącym Vocaloidzie. *MAYU jest drugim najbardziej popularnym Vocaloidem w generacji 3 (pierwszym jest IA) *Piosenki MAYU zajmowały miejsca (jeden raz zajęła nawet pierwsze) w Tygodniowym Rankingu Vocaloid jeszcze 7 tygodni przed jej wydaniem. Linki *Oficjalna strona MAYU na Facebooku *Oficjalna strona internetowa MAYU Galeria Nawigacja Kategoria:Powiązane z Mayu Kategoria:Yandere Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Spis